Burnt Heart
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: One-sided love is a dangerous thing. Drunk with the jealousy, Sirius Black ruins three lives


Burnt** Heart**

**Disclaimer - **Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings

**A/N - **Written for QLFC Quarter final

Prompt- _Use the last line of your captains first QL fic this season as your first line_

Word count - 1378

* * *

"For once, I couldn't talk my way out of a situation," Sirius thought, slowly backing away from the headmaster and running in the opposite direction. He knew after what happened that night, things were never going to be same. If only he could control how he felt.

* * *

_A month ago_

_Sirius watched in confusion as Remus collected his supplies and hurried somewhere. James and Peter give him off looks. Sirius cleared his throat and spoke. _

"_Hey Moony, what's the hurry? Where are you going?" he asked. It' had been quite some time since he had seen Remus sneaking away. Sirius knew it isn't wolf-related because it was day time. _

"_Uh. Um, I have extra potion class with Professor Slughorn," Remus said dismissively heading out in a hurry. Once Remus left James turned to his friends and spoke._

"_Aren't those extra classes for weak students?" he said, glancing at Peter whose face turned red with embarrassment. _

"_Moony is the best student in Professor's Slughorn's class after Snivellus," James commented. Sirius gritted his teeth at the mention of Snape. _

"_D-do you think he's hiding something from us?" Peter asked. Sirius just shook his head._

"_Nah, Moony is our best friend, he would never hide anything from us," he said, although he was not fully convinced himself._

* * *

_As the days passed, Sirius's obsession with finding out where Remus went increased. One evening, he was heading to Filch's office to plant the stink bomb as he and James had planned. Just then, he stopped outside an empty classroom. Two people were inside and they were talking in hushed tones. Sirius just shook his head 'Some people just can't wait till night' he thought smirking. He was about to pass when a familiar voice caught his attention _

"_I know you don't trust me but please believe me it'll actually work." Sirius peered inside and was horrified to see Remus with Snivellus. They were on the floor with their backs resting against the wall. Remus was holding Snape's hand. Sirius narrowed his eyes. Just then Severus spoke._

"_And what will your _friends _have to say?, huh Lupin" Severus drawl_

"_This doesn't concern them," Remus said with a huff. Sirius felt like bursting in and ripping those two apart. He took a few calming breaths and walked aways_

_That night Sirius was unable to sleep. What he heard was echoing in his mind. Was what he heard true? Moony and Snape are they? No! Soon his mind started to wander in other direction _

_*Snape and Remus under the mistletoe kissing*_

_*Remus and Severus roaming in Hogwarts holding hands*_

_*Snape removing Remus's robes* _

_Sirius sat up immediately, his face covered with sweat. He looked around and saw his roommates were sleeping, Remus was sleeping. He made up his mind; Remus was his and he wouldn't give up on Remus He wouldn't let Snape win._

.

* * *

_The next day after the Charms class Sirius found Remus alone. He was immediately by his side. Today was the day; he was going to tell Remus how he felt._

_"Uh, Moony I need to tell you something" Sirius said nervously._

_"Can it wait Padfoot?, I need to be somewhere" Remus explained. Sirius just shook his head_

_"No it's urgent. I meant to tell you since our fourth year. Moony- Remus I really li-" Before he could complete his sentence someone spoke _

_"Lupin hurry up, Professor Slughorn is looking for you." They turned around to see Severus standing in the doorway. Remus just smiled apologetically while Sirius seethed. When Remus started to walk Sirius held his hand in a tight grip. Remus looked at Sirius confused._

_"I haven't finished talking," Sirius said. Remus just glared at the other boy. _

_"Let go, Padfoot, we need to work on something," Remus urged but Sirius didn't let go._

_"Oh, I know what you're working on. You're warming that bastard's bed!" Sirius sneered. Remus slapped Sirius hard. Sirius touched his stinging cheek as Remus looked livid. _

_"How dare you, just because I'm-you know what go to hell." Remus shouted walking away. Snape looked him in the eyes and left. Sirius clenched his fists. Snape would pay_

* * *

_Sirius was really happy when Evans stopped talking to Snape. Unfortunately, Remus still talked to him and was very pissed at them for pulling that prank on him which led to the whole 'mudblood scenario'. Remus stopped sneaking around but he still wasn't talking properly to Sirius. On that moment, Sirius decided Snape needs to go_

_"You wanna know what's on the other side of the tunnel, you gotta find out yourself" Sirius antice Snape. Being the suspicious bugger he was Sirius knew Sape will definitely try to find out_

* * *

_A frantic Snape ran as Moony chased him. The wolf was hungry and he had found his prey. Severus threw hexes at Moony but the wolf dodged. Severus didn't realise, but he was getting too close to the whomping Willow; the tree wrapped it's vines around his leg and threw him away. Severus landed with a thud. His body was aching. He tried to get up but failed. To his horror, Moony was coming closer to him. He tried to crawl away but no avail_

"_Lupin, no please, Lupin," he begged but the wolf kept stalking. Before Moony could attack Severus, Prongs jumped in and started to fight Moony. Severus watched in fascination as the stag and wolf fought. Severus was so caught up he didn't realise someone was dragging him from behind. He looked up and saw Black and Pettigrew dragging him away._

_When they reached the safety of Hogwarts, Snape pulled himself away from the two boys who were taking him to Madam Pomphrey. Peter looked at the greasy haired boy with worry._

"_Hey Snape a-are you alright?" he asked. Snape just gritted his teeth. He rested against the wall and pointed at Sirius._

"_Y-you bastard, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to tell everyone about your _pet werewolf," _ he spat. Sirius saw red he lunged at Snape and knocked him on the ground. Peter watched from afar as both boys tussled on the floor. _

"_What in the name of Merlin is happening here?" Someone shouted. Sirius looked up and saw Dumbledore there. He was wearing his night robes, his twinkling eyes were filled with worry. Sirius immediately let Snape go. Dumbledore looked at Severus who looked beaten._

"_Mr Pettigrew, take Mr Snape to Madam Pomphrey," Dumbledore instructed. Peter approached Snape who sneered at him. Fearfully, Peter helped Snape up and took him to the hospital wing. Once the two boys left Dumbledore turned to Sirius_

"_Now Mr Black, what happened?" Dumbledore asked sternly. Sirius could swear Mcgonagall was using polyjuice and posing as Dumbledore since the headmaster was never stern with anyone._

* * *

The next morning Sirius visited Remus in hospital wing. His hands were covered in bandages and he looked much more upset than he usually look after the full moon. Just then he saw something written on Remus's bandage, _MONSTER _was written with bold red ink. Sirius's blood boiled, he won't let Snape away with this. Before he could do anything Remus looked up his eyes were red from crying, his lips wobbled as he spoke.

"W-why did you do this Padfoot, why did you ruin my relationship with Severus?. Is this because I'm a filthy, disgusting _fag-" _Before Remus could complete his sentence Sirius was by his side. He tried to touch Remus but the other boy flinched.

"Merlin no, no Moony, I could never hate you, I love you Moony, always loved you," Sirius proclaimed. Remus just scoffed.

"Love? You took away mine and now you're professing yours _Sirius_. Those who love someone doesn't hurt their love so badly, doesn't ruin their happiness. You ruined me Sirius, you ruined me," Remus said bitterly.

"No Moony, no," Sirius said shaking his head. Remus narrowed his eyes at the nickname and spoke coldy.

"Leave."

"But Moony?"

"I said leave!"

With a last glance at Remus, Sirius walked out of the room, and probably from Remus' life.

The End


End file.
